


Smile #102

by micehell



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M, PWP, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-06
Updated: 2005-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny sees a new smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile #102

“Danny, Danny, Danny. When will you ever learn not to doubt me this way?”

Dan looked at the hand that Casey had put on his arm. Warm through the cloth of his shirt. Casey was being very touchy-feely tonight, which normally Danny liked. A lot. But Casey had also taken their normal banter-that-seemed-a-hell-of-a-lot-like-flirting and moved it into… flirting-that-seemed-a-hell-of-a-lot-like-flirting.

Which was driving Dan crazy. Hard enough to keep himself under control as it were, without having to deal with the thought that Casey might really mean it, that all the affection he’d ever shown Dan might be more than friendship. But he couldn’t let himself believe that. In most ways Casey was an open book to him, but in this one thing Dan couldn’t trust his own perceptions. The price would be too high if he were wrong.

The hand on his arm slid around his shoulder. “Danny, are you in there? I was talking to you, and you zoned out on me. You know I don’t like it when I’m not the center of your attention.” Casey gave him Smile #26, the one that Dan translated as ‘just kidding, only… not really’.

Danny felt his common sense eroding. This wasn’t just seems-like-flirting, this was flirting. Maybe even flirting with intent. He felt himself wanting to flirt back, to answer intent with intent. He looked at Casey, at his open face, at his happy eyes, and wanted to take a chance, wanted to…

\--“… let you know how I feel about you. That I like you….”

“…pervert! You just stay away from me….--

… go…

\--“… I love you….”

“… Oh, Danny, I’m sorry… not that way….”--

…home. He pulled Casey’s arm off of his shoulder, smiled his own Smile #41 (‘I had a really good time, but I’ve got to go throw up now’), and left as soon as he could.

::::::::::

Lying on his bed, cock in hand, Dan decided that masturbation really was a great thing. Just you and your fantasies, never any arguments or misunderstandings. Never any denying exactly who you were and what you wanted. Plus, your hand was a damned easy lay, always ready to put out when you wanted it to.

He debated over who should be his fantasy tonight, and decided on Caroline from ‘Baywatch’. Caroline/Dan gripped his cock firmly, giving it a quick pump. The rasping sound of flesh on flesh was muted, the lube making the glide of hand smoother. Casey/Dan pumped again, harder, the bumps and grooves of the long fingers providing varying, maddening pressure across the sensitive skin.

Wait. It was Caroline, not Casey. Never Casey here. Dan shook his head. Yasmine Bleeth just wasn’t going to do it tonight.

Maybe he should think of a guy to distract him. DeNiro from ‘Raging Bull’… no, as much as he loved the movie, that was just kind of ick. Ah, he had it. Though he’d never admit it to anyone, he really liked the movie ‘The Cutting Edge’. Doug/Dan was really pumping now, feeling the effort all the way up his arm. Doug/Dan had his other hand on his balls, rolling them, rubbing behind him, the pressure there sending spirals of pleasure up through his cock. Casey/Dan stroked down from the perineum, teasing, moving up again, then back.

No. It was Doug, not Casey. It couldn’t be Casey, who meant too much in reality to ever be allowed here. Except he wouldn’t co-operate, showing up in his dream. Showing up in the doorway.

At first Dan thought it was just his out of control libido picturing Casey at his bedroom door, but Casey’s surprised gasp, his stunned expression, let Dan know that reality had come back with a vengeance, and that he was lying on his bed, jerking off, in front of his best friend. He put both hands over the top of his still very hard erection, trying to hide it, as he searched for a sheet, or his pants, anything that would act as a better cover than just his hands, but nothing was within reach.

Casey was still staring at him, looking more than a little embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I knocked. But when you didn’t answer, I used my key.”

Dan tried to think what Miss Manners would say to do in a situation like this, but couldn’t get any farther than her laughing her ass off at the question. He wished the bed would just swallow him whole, or that he’d spontaneously combust from the blush that seemed to be taking over his entire body. Anything to get away from Casey’s eyes.

From Casey’s eyes that were looking at him. That were following the lines of his body. That were staring at Danny’s hands and what they poorly concealed.

Without conscious thought, those hands gripped hard, giving a little squeeze, making both Dan and Casey moan. Casey licked his lips, his eyes still staring at Dan’s cock, which swelled further under the scrutiny.

With conscious thought, if not a little bit of fear, Dan stroked one hand over the shaft, the other hand playing with the head, swirling drops of pre-ejaculate in tight circles around the tip.

Panting, his face dazed with need, Casey’s eyes were like another hand on him, and it was too good, and too much, and Dan couldn’t stop, hips thrusting up, pushing his cock into all those waiting hands.

His heart was just starting to slow down from triple digits, when he heard Casey ask, “Was that for me? Because I was here? Or would anyone have got the same reaction?”

Danny laughed. “Pretty much anyone else walking through that door would have had a more… dampening effect than you did. Except maybe Yasmine Bleeth. Or D.B. Sweeney. Though, on second thought, probably even them.”

Casey nodded. “So it was for me?”

Dan couldn’t believe they were having this conversation, especially not with him lying there naked, semen all over his stomach. But, considering what had just happened, and considering the bulge he could see in Casey’s pants, he didn’t think this could count as flirting anymore, and it no longer seemed like that big a chance to take. He smiled. “All for you. If you want it.”

Casey didn’t smile back, and Dan started to wonder if he’d taken a bigger chance than he’d imagined. But then Casey nodded again. “It’ll be hard. No pun intended. Working together and being together, and yet having to hide so much.”

And it was Danny’s turn to nod. So Casey was seeing potential career and relationship problems, but at least he was thinking about having the relationship. And they’d have to talk it over; what they wanted, how they wanted to handle things. But later, he thought, looking once again at Casey’s pants. Smiling because the bulge in the pants twitched under the weight of his gaze. “Yeah, hard. But then, all the really good things are. Pun intended.”

And then Casey was on the bed, awkwardly unbuttoning his shirt, need and nerves making him shake, but still trying for suave as he said, “Well, now that you mention it….” He smiled.

It wasn’t a smile that Dan had ever seen before, but he could still translate it. He labeled it Smile #102 – ‘I’m scared as hell, and we might be making a huge mistake, but I love you, and, plus, I’m so fucking horny I can’t stand it’. Danny decided it was the best smile ever before he drew Casey to him and wiped at least the last part of the smile off his face.

/story


End file.
